I, Zombie Endless (Hard)
When it unlocks This unlocks after beating all the I, Zombie levels, and getting a high score of 20 in I, Zombie Endless. Level Info This is like normal I, Zombie Endless, but with more zombies and tougher plants. You start with 175 sun. There are 6 columns of plants. Every 3 streaks, you get 1 less sunflower. However, you will always have atleast 0 - 3 sunflowers in a single streak. Rewards After eating a brain, you get a silver coin, a gold coin, a diamond, or a plant for your Zen Garden. The chances of gold or diamonds have been increased by 6%, but the Zen Garden plant chance remains the same. Every 3 streaks you get a diamond. Every 10 streaks, you get 3 diamonds. The Zombies Imp (50 Sun) Newspaper Zombie (75 Sun) Conehead Zombie (75 Sun) Pole-Vaulter Zombie (75 Sun) Catapult Zombie (75 Sun) (Never moves forward unless it has destroyed the last plant in the row, then it will move forward 1 space. If it runs out of basketballs (20 in total), it will keep moving forward, like a Zomboni.) Screen Door Zombie (100 Sun) Buckethead Zombie (125 Sun) Pogo Zombie (125 Sun) Bungee Zombie (125 Sun) Digger Zombie (125 Sun) Ladder Zombie (150 Sun) Football Zombie (175 Sun) Gargantuar (300 Sun) Dancer Zombie (350 Sun) Dr. Zomboss (3000 Sun) (Lasts 5 streaks) Normal Layout You always start with this. There are 10 Sunflowers, 6 split-peas, 4 Fume Shrooms, 2 Gatling Peas, 5 torchwood, and 3 Potato Mines. The torchwood is always near the front. Every time a sunflower is lost, it is replaced wth a Split Pea or Potato Mine. Pea Layout 6 Sunflowers, 3 Torchwood, 2 Peashooters, 4 repeaters, 4 split peas, 2 threepeaters, 3 gatling peas, and 6 snow peas. Every time a sunflower is lost, its replaced with a peashooter. Upgraded Layout This layout is by far one of the hardest, and is based off I, Zombie Upgraded. This layout contains 3 Gloom-Shrooms, 5 Spikerock, 5 Gatling Peas, 4 Twin Sunflowers, (Gives 400 sun instead of 200), 5 potato mines, 5 wall-nuts, and 3 winter melons. Everytime a twin sunflower is lost, its replaced with a sunflower, than a random plant from this layout. Pult Layout This layout has 3 Cabbage-Pults, 7 kernal-pults, 5 melon-pults, 3 winter melons, 6 sunflowers, 3 tall-nuts, 3 Umbrella Leaves. Every time a sunflower is lost, it is replaced with a cabbage pult or an umbrella leaf. Mushroom Layout This layout has 5 fume shrooms (always in a V-Shape in the back), 7 scaredy shrooms, 7 puff-shrooms, 6 sunflowers, 3 magnet shrooms, and 2 Gloom-Shrooms. Every time a sunflower is lost, its replaced with a puff shroom or a scaredy shroom. Regular Layout I This layout has 5 Snow Peas, 4 Kernal-Pults, 7 Sunflowers, 4 Wall-Nuts, 3 Magnet-Shrooms, 4 Fume-Shrooms, 2 Umbrella Leaves, and 1 Garlic. Regular Layout II This layout has 2 starfruit, 1 magnet shroom, 4 fume-shrooms, 6 potato mines, 5 wall-nuts, 3 snow peas, 2 threepeaters, and 6 sunflowers. Regular Layout III This layout has 6 split peas, 6 sunflowers, 4 fume-shrooms, 4 potato mines, 2 threepeaters, 4 wall-nuts, 3 magnet-shrooms, and 1 hypno shroom. . See also *Peashooter's Family *Right Behind You *I, Zombie Upgraded *Vasebreaker Endless (Hard) Category:Endless Minigames Category:Free-use Category:Night Mini-games Category:Puzzle Category:Puzzle Mode